


A Birthday Get-Together

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with a hint of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: For his birthday this year, Steve requests a private celebration, just him and Tony. Tony happily obliges. - And then he obliges some more.





	A Birthday Get-Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).



> Avengersincamphalfbloodstardis, I hope you enjoy the fic. It got a bit sappier than I expected. ^^
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader, apivotal. ♥

Salt was drying on his skin, the smell of the sea, the sun, sweat and drying skin was in his nose; sand was in his hair, on his knees, itching along his hands and half-dried arms. It should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't.

Perfection.

He didn't even have time to think it, with Tony's lithe thighs balanced against Steve's shoulders, feet dangling in the air to give Steve more room.

“Steve, Steve, Steve, I didn't know, I didn't know. God, if I had known you'd want to...” he was chanting against Steve's sea-wet hair, against the moist skin of his neck. “I swear if I had known.”

Tony gasped, moaned, no longer able to speak, and Steve enjoyed it – rolling his hips hard and fast to take his breath away. Not taking his eyes away for a moment from Tony's face caught in the rapture of climax, not slowing, not stopping, he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders, pressed his own face against his throat to keep his moans in.

Tony shuddered, gasped, clawed at Steve's back, as he arced, trapped effectively by Steve's body and the sand of the beach, their towel only a thin barrier against the hot sand. His muscles clenched as he gasped and Steve groaned, surprised by the sudden heightening of pleasure.

They rode it out, fast and then slow, their desire mounting and ebbing like the waves of the sea that were like a tranquil symphony in Steve's ears.

He crushed Tony with his weight, let him feel it, the last seconds of his own orgasm hitting him in waves making Steve shiver and shudder above him. “God,” he breathed, “god almighty.”

“Happy Birthday,” Tony muttered, sounding breathless and sleepy, and just a little wheezing.

Steve chuckled and finally took mercy on him, let himself roll to the side to lie beside him in the sand, pressed close to Tony's naked body.

They still smelled of the sea, of sand and salt, now also of sex.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“I got something out of it too,” Tony suggested and he really sounded a little breathless and shaky there.

Feeling his own emotions on the verge of bubbling over like fizzy champagne, he pulled Tony closer until his head rested against Steve's chest, and started to stroke his black and now very messy hair. “Not for that. For taking me out here. For... For coming when I asked.” He felt his cheeks heat up at the unintentional innuendo and immediately he felt childish. How was Captain America blushing at something so normal and perfect like sex with his best friend.

“You asked,” Tony whispered, and from where they were lying Steve couldn't really see his face, but Tony sounded out of his depth as much as he did. “I was flattered you asked.”

The sun was burning down on them and Steve knew they would have to move soon.

“Really nobody around?” he asked, absentmindedly stroking a hand along Tony's arm.

“My island,” Tony said softly. “Staff comes by once a week and when required. They know not to come while we're here.”

“Good,” Steve said and felt lighter. He let his head fall into the sand and stretched out. They had a lot to work out.

And he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

After all today was his birthday.

* * *

_Two days before_

It was always nice to be back among friends, especially after all they'd been through recently. Steve sat a little to the side in Tony's newest penthouse suite and watched Thor joke with Jan, and T'Challa have a serious conversation about airspace safety issues with Carol while Jessica Drew rolled her eyes at them. Avengers were gathered all around the room once again – different team, same kind of heroes, always the people he could trust to try and live up to whatever the world threw at them next.

“We should have a party for the 4th of July,” Jan suggested and it was just a second before, Jennifer and Carol agreed.

“It's your birthday too, Cap,” Carol said and bumped her fist against his shoulder. “Should be a great party.”

He smiled and watched his friends start to plan and discuss details, watched Tony smile indulgently from his place on the armrest of the sofa beside Carol and his heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since he'd seen that soft and heartfelt smile.

Feeling himself blush at where his thoughts were heading, he turned to the ceiling high windows and look out. He wasn't looking at anything, lost in his own thoughts, swallowed by the tender emotions that welled up recently every time he thought of Tony and all the could-have-beens, all the near misses.

“Not up for a party?”

Tony had approached in near silence and Steve didn't dare turn his eyes away from the reflection on the window pane. As always when he was out to meet people, he looked impeccably put together in a tailored suit that was just the right color to compliment his eyes. Even thinking it made Steve fluster a little.

“I'm not in the mood for crowds,” he said, avoiding the talk they had coming about all that had happened recently. They'd both been through so much and the world around them had a way of throwing more at them when they needed it least.

Perhaps he was getting old.

Tired.

Perhaps he was just grumpy because he and Tony hadn't found the time to talk about anything recently. They'd barely seen each other when it wasn't for a crisis.

“There were times when the two of us saw each other every day,” he said.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Life has a way of bringing us back together, huh?” He grinned at Steve and toasted towards his reflection with his flute of sparkling cider.

“I'm glad about that.”

Tony's smile grew even wider. “So, what is it? Two days till your birthday and you're brooding? Nothing we can do to make it a success?”

“You can,” he said before he could stop himself. “Let's go somewhere. Just you and me.”

They gauged each other in the reflection before Tony fully turned to him, grinning. “That can be arranged. I know just the place.”

* * *

_Now_

They moved to the shower before the sun burned their skin. Under the comfortably cool spray their bodies fitted together just as well as they had on the searing hot sand, but now they could take their time. Touches were less urgent, no less loving.

The kissing was less firey, a slow burn that promised something better than sex.

He helped Tony towel off after, made sure to commit every inch of his body to memory and realized there was barely an inch he didn't know yet.

“And you said, Carol will always call us if all hell breaks loose?”

“I said you needed a vacation.”

He had needed on badly. He had needed _this_ even more, although he was only working out what this was now. “We have a little time then?”

Tony shrugged, uncharacteristically timid. “We do.” He licked his lips and Steve wondered what words he was trying to keep in.

To cut to the chase he stepped right into his space and kissed him. “I wanted this for a long time, but it was never the right time.”

Visibly surprised by this Tony stared, kissed him back, hugged him and laughed. “It's not my birthday, is it?”

They laughed together, never really parting, never not touching.

Steve kept a hand on Tony's hip, his shoulder, noticed the way Tony kept close even when they sat dressed in the kitchen eating blueberry pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream that Tony had put together. There was a small birthday cake with red, white and blue frosting that made Steve laugh fondly. “I hope dinner isn't blue,” he said and Tony laughed.

“I can still turn it red, white and blue if you insist, but I'm not sure how well that would go with pasta.”

“Let's not try.”

The intimacy wasn't new.

Why hadn't he seen it before?

“Happy Birthday, Cap,” Tony sing-songed and waved a fork full of creamy blue frosted cake at him.

Steve couldn't remember when he'd last seen Tony this happy.

When had _Steve_ last been this happy?

He didn't know.

And he leaned forward to catch the bite from Tony's fork.

He could get used to this.

“We should do this more often,” he suggested.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Celebrate your birthday? Eat cake?”

“Take time off to see more of each other.”

“Have sex on the beach of the non-alcoholic kind.”

“Doesn't have to be on the beach,” he joked.

For a moment, Tony stared at him open-mouthed then he swallowed and looked away. “This isn't a what happens on the birthday island thing then...”

He grinned. “No, but it's the best birthday present I got in my life.”

* * *

They spent a quiet day on Tony's lovely deserted island. It was exactly the kind of day Steve had hoped for - even before he had realized why he had hoped for it.

Later, after dinner, a walk and quiet talking, Steve pulled Tony back to Tony's big bedroom, ignoring the fact that when they'd arrived he'd been supposed to sleep across the hall.

Tony pushed him into the cushion before straddling him.

The angle was delicious and before long they were both moving like one again, Tony whispering his name like praise, Steve moaning Tony's to get him to move faster.

When shots rang out outside, he didn't freeze. Captain America didn't freeze. He had Tony pressed beneath him in a heartbeat covering him with his body. Tony looked up at him flushed, surprised and grinning.

“Oh,” Tony said. “Forgot. Oops.”

And his face was bathed in colored lights.

“No Independence day without fireworks,” Tony added and laughed. “Sorry?”

Steve gaped less than a second before kissing Tony senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176030069774/a-birthday-get-together-navaan-marvel-616) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615914.html).


End file.
